Del odio al amor
by angelovesong
Summary: después de un accidente como chat noir, adrien cambia su forma de ser comenzando por el hecho de que el amor que sentía por ladybug se convirtió en aparente odio. podrá marinette enamorar a adrien o fallara en el intento


Punto de vista del gato negro:

Corría sobre una casa, persiguiendo al akuma que seguía trasformando todo a su alrededor en objetos vivientes y fantásticos. Sentí un golpe por un costado. Maldito centauro.

-chat noir! Ten más cuidado- mire hacia arriba ladybug estaba arriba de un edificio observando en donde podría estar el akuma-

-no hay por qué tener cuidado, los gatos somos habilidosos. – dije guiñándole un ojo a my lady.

La cual ella solo torció los ojos, pero pude notar una pequeña sonrisa mostrándose en la comisura de su boca.

-jajá no crean que me vencerán con tanta facilidad, yo _imagin_ are que mis obras puedan vivir! – dijo la mujer poseída por el akuma, ella era de piel rosa claro y su traje parecían hojas arrancadas de libros, su cabello multicolor y estaba apareciendo los akumas escribiendo con una pluma clásica en el aire.

Mientras decía eso el akuma iba dentro de un centro comercial que aún no abrían. Se notaba cada vez más molesta.

-bugaboo el akuma está en la pluma- dije mientras evitaba un montón de pequeños elfos persiguiéndome, los cuales se habían aliado y formaban una barrera a lado mío. Los golpee con el bastón provocando que se cayeran.

-gatito trata de distraerlos y- no termino de decirlo cuando vi que imagin comenzó a invocar dragones enormes. Rayos! Fui hacia las escaleras y comencé a correr, los dragones estaban encima mío, lo único que pensé fue en usar el cataclismo para que una de las vigas del interior centro comercial retuvieran a los dragones. Justo en el momento en el que lo utiliza Escuche a mis espaldas que ladybug gritaba las palabras mágicas de lucky charm, quería voltear a mirarla, ella siempre se veía tan hermosa cuando era tan valiente, cuando voltee sentí un golpe, mi cuerpo no reacciono, cerré los ojos. Se veía todo tan obscuro.

Punto De Vista mariquita:

Cuando invoque el lucky charm resulto ser una cubeta con agua, empecé a observar, pero esto no fue complicado. Mientras evitaba las molestas hadas que me jaloneaban todo el cabello. Tome el cubo y lo lance rápidamente al akuma, se resbalo la pluma la cual tome con el yoyo en la rompí.

-ya no aras más daño- purifique al akuma- adiós mariposita- me acerque al cubo y lo lance por los cielo con el conjuro de – miraculous ladybug!

Todo regreso a la normalidad y las criaturas desaparecieron, sonreí por dentro, otro trabajo bien hecho, mire a mi alrededor buscando a un altanero chat noir sonriendo, pero no lo vi por ningún lado, sentí que mi corazón se contraía un poco, ese gatito siempre se despide de mí. Donde puede estar? Corri hasta que lo vi. En medio del segundo piso estaba en el suelo… sentí que me faltaba el aire, estaba asustada. Llegue hasta él lo más rápido que pude y puse su cabeza entre mis piernas. Al parecer respiraba, escuche un pitido.

-chat? Estas bien- lo moví un poco- chat por favor no es momento de jugar- escuchaba mi propia voz extraña algo histérica.

Escuche el pitido más rápido y sucedió me frente a un desmayado adrián se encontraba ahora una marinette muy confundida.

-hay- se escuchó salir de los labios de adrien… antes chat noir, pero que ahora es adrián, que es chat noir. Sentí que pasaba de la histeria la confusión y ahora a la vergüenza, el lugar en donde estaba él no era el más normal para despertar, sentí que los colores se me subieron al rostro y que me ponía dura como una roca.

Se levando poco a poco, mirando a su alrededor y volteo al mirarme. De repente su rostro se ilumino en la sonrisa más hermosa que he visto jamás… me pregunto cuanto tiempo abre aguantado la respiración?- sabes- comenzó a hablar adrián sin apartar la mirada de mi con una sonrisa torcida característica de chat noir- marinette, siempre he estado enamorado de ti princesa—

Que... qe...qu que –QUE?- sentía mi cara arder.

-claro- me dio una de sus amplias sonrisas tan blancas, estaba tan feliz, pero su cara comenzó a cambia y tener una sonrisa burlona en su rostro- pero aunque así fuera, no te han dicho que del amor al odio solo hay un paso?- Se levanto y me miro con asco- adiós mari- dijo en tono de burla...

Yo sentí que necesitaba irme de allí,las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir y no detenerse. Porque adrián se comportaba así? Acaso porque supe que él era chat noir? Porque yo no era lo suficiente para él? Es que el amor que le profesaba a ladybug solo era para lo que idealizaban de ella? Como si contestara mi duda mi corazón se contrajo en mi pecho y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir.

Continuara?...

 **Hola! Esta es el primer fanfic que hago de miraculous ladybug, aunque no el ultimo, pronto subiré varias ideas que tengo en la mente: D  
sé que ahora están confundidos con adrián pero tranquilo esto si un ladynoir, adrinette, marichat y ladydrien., solo déjenme explicar más lo que paso: 3  
gracias de antemano por leer mi historia :***


End file.
